Currently, a smart phone includes a function of retrieving and then informing a corresponding telephone number when a user inputs a predetermined name into a smart phone using a voice, or searching for and then providing corresponding information when the user inputs a predetermined word desired to be searched using a voice. As described above, a service using voice recognition in a mobile device has been developed so far generally based on an interface between a user and a device.
For example, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-0099443 (published on Sep. 10, 2012) entitled “Voice Actions on Computer Device” is disclosed as a prior art document.
However, in many cases, while having a conversation using a smart phone, a user determines an appointment place, asks a contact number of another person, or demands sharing data stored within the smart phone. However, to search the Internet or to search for a registered contact number during a call interrupts the call. It is difficult to memorize and share all of various information stored in the smart phone while talking over the telephone.
A technology of automatically making a meeting record through voice recognition in the case of proceeding with a meeting is known. However, if a person simply transfers an opinion with only words in the proceedings of meeting, there is difficulty in effectively transferring the opinion and the meeting does not smoothly proceed.